te esperare por siempre
by lucydrageenil13
Summary: natsu drageenil se convierte en un fujitivo al igual que todos los dragon slayer ya que el consejo los quiere sacrificar para asesinar a zeref junto con acnologia ¿que les espera a los dragon slayer? ¿lucy como reaccionara? ¿podra natsu con todo esto? nalu
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 ya no estas

-ya no puedo mas, estoy demasiado cansada- dije mientras que caminaba arrastrando los pies –natsu, calla a Lucy no ha parado de hablar todo el rato- replico happy con frustración -¿Qué dijiste?- grite mientras me tiraba contra happy, una mano en el cinturón me detuvo –deténganse- dijo natsu mientras me dejaba en el suelo, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal –natsu…. ¿que sucede?-. Natsu me miro y bajo la mirada -nada- respondió secamente mientras volvía a caminar, yo extrañada le mire al igual que happy. Examinamos a natsu durante un pequeño tramo del viaje y si, esta raro pero nos aburrimos y comenzamos a discutir nuevamente.

Las horas pasaron y natsu iba muy callado, me adelante y me detuve delante de natsu –natsu…. ¿pasa algo?-. Natsu levanto la mirada con una leve sonrisa sorprendiéndome al igual que a happy, estaba pálido, como un enfermo, ojeras, ojos sin brillo y las pupilas dilatadas, era como ver a alguien agonizando -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Viniste a la misión enfermo? ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?- preguntaba, mas bien, le regañaba. Natsu me miro y sonrío –no vine ni enfermo ni nada así que es temporal, no te preocupes- respondió natsu para volver a caminar pero yo sabia que era mentira, le agarre el hombro –tu no te vas de este pueblo hasta ver a un doctor- dije en forma de orden

Buscamos por todas partes y no encontraron ni uno -¿no hay ningún centro medico?- replique mientras caminaba muy cerca de natsu, decidimos ir a sentarse pues natsu cada vez se ponía mas pálido, le ayude a sentarse pues se tambaleaba constantemente, lo deje en una banca larga para luego sentarse junto a el, me di cuenta de que natsu tenia la expresión de que como que le costara seguir despierto, le agarre la cara y la gire para donde yo estaba para que me mirara -natsu-. El la miro y su mirada representaba la muerte, yo al ver aquella mirada casi inerte le tome la mano como en símbolo de confianza –se puede saber que te sucede- dije con la mirada baja mas natsu no respondía, solo me miraba –Lucy, natsu- se pudo oír a lo lejos era gray quien venia corriendo alzando la mano, ambos le miramos y se noto que tenia una cara de desesperación -¿gray…? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte -eso no importa (mira a natsu) ¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto alterado, natsu bajo la mirada y sonrío –nada mal para ser hoy- dijo mientras se levantaba, gray le miro, Lucy se dio cuenta de que gray estaba en una posición distinta, sus manos estaban como si fueran a agarrar algo y su cuerpo en una forma resistente -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?- pregunte mientras me levantaba de golpe, gray me miro al igual que natsu solo que este de reojo –natsu esta enfermo….al igual que gajeel y Wendy, ambos están en el hospital- dijo secamente mientras le dirigía la mirada a natsu, yo quede atónita a tales declaraciones –Wendy y gajeel están en el hospital?- pregunte mientras que gray movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa, natsu comenzó a tambalearse de izquierda a derecha, yo le mire y sin dar aviso cayo sentado –natsu- grite mientras me arrodillaba junto a el –ajajá creo que no debería pararme- decía natsu hasta que comenzó a toser, no se detenía, no podía respirar –natsu….NATSU- fue lo ultimo que pudo oír pues se derrumbo, yo reaccione a agarrarle la cabeza, tenia los ojos medí abiertos, yo no sabia que hacer, tiritaba.

Happy llego y nos aviso que calles mas adelante había un centro medico de primeros auxilios, llevamos a natsu

En el medico

-ayuda…un amigo colapso- grito gray mientras pateaba la puerta, todos los que estaban dentro nos quedaron mirando hasta que una enfermera llego con una camilla, recostamos a natsu para que se lo llevaran, yo aun estaba en shock, gray igual, ambos nos apoyamos en la pared y nos dejamos caer –no nos esperábamos eso- dijo gray, yo le mire y sonreí, pasaron horas y horas hasta que por fin un doctor apareció –bueno su amigo…..esta…..estable pero con serios problemas de salud, nunca había visto algo parecido, parece que necesita mejor atención que esta, mañana por la mañana será transportado a Fiore para mejorar su condición- dijo para luego retirarse.

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en la habitación donde tenían a natsu al igual que gray, pero este estaba en el sofá, levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que me quede dormida en la camilla de natsu cosa que no es muy habitual en mi, me levante toda roja pues tenia su cara muy cerca de la mía pero….no daba gusto verlo tan pálido y enfermo, ese no era el natsu que yo conocía, baje la mirada, me daba pena ver a natsu así.

Gray y yo fuimos a comprar comida para el viaje, teníamos 2 horas para hacer todo. –Deberíamos ir a comprar carne- dijo gray mientras me agarraba de la mano y salía corriendo. Llegamos a la carnicería –oíste los dragon slayer, todos, han entrado en un gran coma….el ultimo fue natsu drageenil, no sabemos que paso pero los otros llevan en coma mas de 1 semana- dijo un hombre quien hablaba con el dueño del local, Lucy se sorprendió al oír esto y le dirigió la mirada a gray –solo me dijiste que estaban hospitalizados, no que estaban en coma…..entonces ¿natsu también esta en coma?- grito Lucy llamando la atención de todos, gray estaba con la cabeza agachada –tu ¿conoces a natsu drageenil?- pregunto un hombre alterado, Lucy le miro y le dijo que si –mas vale que vuelvas con el….se avecina una tormenta para los dragon slayer, una, que ni el mas fuerte soportara-.

Lucy estaba junto a natsu, quien en 15 minutos transportara a Fiore, fue un viaje largo pero tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos me encontré con Levy en el hospital con lágrimas posadas en los ojos.

-Lucy…gajeel esta- dijo Levy para lanzarme en mis brazos, yo como amiga la abrase y me puse a llorar junto a ella, las personas mas importantes para nosotras estaban en coma, era lógico que reaccionáramos así. Pero ni una de las dos sabíamos lo que estaba por venir

Han pasado 3 meses desde que natsu y los demás dragon slayer entraron en coma,

Hoy 7 de julio estaba en la habitación de natsu escribiendo una carta que no pude terminar pues me quedo dormida justamente en el pecho de natsu cosa que nunca hago

**Narra natsu**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me molestaba, comencé a observar la habitación donde me encontraba, me di cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, cuando me disponía a sentarme sentí un peso en mi pecho, al mirar estaba Lucy dormida, yo me quede petrificado por unos momentos, entrando en razón me moví lentamente para no despertarla, cuando por fin logre sentarme note que había un papel cerca de Lucy, como soy tan curioso lo abrí y me di cuenta de que era una carta

**Querido natsu**

**Han pasado 3 meses desde que entraste en coma, tu silencio y ausencia se notan por todo fairy tail. Día por medio Levy y yo vamos a visitarlos, se ven tan tranquilos….que no parecen ustedes. He agarrado la costumbre de escribir cartas (como vez), con la esperanza de que tu no estuvieses postrado en esta cama, y que yo te las enviara para luego me respondieras.**

**Gray viene de ves en cuando a verte y te cuenta sus cosas, eso me alegra, erza me acompaña siempre a verte pero algunas veces no se atreve a entrar. Hace 4 días fui a visitarte pero me di cuenta de que gray estaba adentro, decidí no interrumpirle, su cara representaba tristeza.**

**Espere a que saliera pero sin querer pude oír algo de lo que te dijo, me sorprendí demasiado, mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido según lo que gray decía. Natsu, el consejo te esta buscando, a ti y a todos los demás dragon slayer para ejecutarlos- dijo gray, no lo creo, no lo puedo creer. Salí corriendo para que gray supusiera que no lo había escuchado, me encere en el baño y de la nada comencé a llorar, ¿Por qué siempre tu?, ¿ser un dragon slayer implica tantos peligros y sacrificios?, solo tu lo sabes natsu. Espero impaciente el día que despiertes y poder oír tu voz de nuevo, no sabes como desearía que tú estuvieses despierto, junto a mí, riendo, holgazaneando, trabajando. Natsu yo te extraño, no puede haber día en que no piense en ti, a veces en las noches me despierto alterada porque pienso que el consejo te encontró, salgo corriendo a verte y cuando llego….estas hay "durmiendo". ¡A! sobre eso, el maestro se entero que los buscaban por lo que ahora están dentro del gremio escondidos.**

**Natsu despierta luego, por favor, yo te necesi**

Supuse que Lucy se había quedado dormida escribiendo. Me sorprendió que ya haya paso 3 meses y me sorprendió mas aun saber que el consejo me buscaba. Como pude levante a Lucy sin despertarla, necesita irme pero al mirar a Lucy mi corazón me decía que me detuviera ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue responderte la carta, fue corta pero explicaba muchas cosas y la más importante, porque me iba, escondí la carta debajo del cubrecama, aquella carta iba dirigida a Lucy para que me perdonara porque quizás para mañana ya me abre ido. Espere a que fuera de noche por lo que tuve que actuar aun como si estuviera dormido, cosa que me costo demasiado pero lo logre, Lucy se fue como a las 12 de la noche, fue tan incomodo estar siempre en la misma posición. Cuando Lucy se fue y cerro la puerta tras de si pude oír su llanto, me sentía horrible, no me pude despedir en persona pero esa carta lo dice todo, agarre mi ropa, me vestí silenciosamente y me fui con un dolor que nunca pensé experimentar

**Narra Lucy **

Cuando desperté seguía en el pecho de natsu, me levante, agarre la carta y me fui, cuando cerré la puerta me fue imposible contener mi llanto, pues se vinieron recuerdos de cuando natsu estaba bien.

Cerré la puerta de mi casa tire mi bolso a la cama, me desvestí para darme un baño, fue tan relajante. Saliendo del baño comencé a vestirme hasta que un portazo se pudo oír, mire para atrás y estaba gray y erza desesperados -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin mas mientras que erza sacaba de su bolsillo un papel –Lucy….natsu se marcho-. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras que mi corazón se detuvo -¿Cómo…que se fue? Es imposible….estaba en coma- dije sin mas mientras que gray apunto a la carta

**Querida Lucy:**

**Seguramente cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya estaré lejos. Me desperté hoy luego de 3 largos meses según tu carta. ¡Lo siento! Ley tu carta mientras estabas dormida.**

**La razón por la que me voy es simple, no quiero que fairy tail salga lastimado por ocultarme ni nada, pues en tu carta salía que me convertí en un fugitivo, aun no se la razón pero prometo averiguarla para que esto acabe pronto y volver a fairy tail. Ya veras que los demás dragon slayer harán lo mismo….adiós fairy tail…..adiós Lucy, cuídense**

**Natsu drageenil**

Mis lagrimas caían sin que yo quisiera, la carta, la comencé a apretar para arrugarla, me di cuenta que por la parte trasera decía algo

**PD: Lucy prométeme que no me buscaras y yo te prometo que algún día volveré**

Eso me hizo llorar mas, mis rodillas temblaban, mientras caía arrodillada y erza me abrazaba, no lo podía creer, natsu al fin había despertado, mi deseo se había cumplido pero no como yo esperaba, -se fue erza, se fue- decía entre sollozos mientras que erza me abrasaba mas fuerte, gray agarro la carta y comenzó a leerla, cuando termino al arrugo y la lanzo mientras se retiraba de mi cuarto.

Al pasar los días, es verdad lo que dijo natsu, Wendy a gajeel también se fueron. Paso un mes para que el consejo apareciera, los buscaron y cuando no los encontraron, se retiraron pacíficamente, quizás según lo que decía natsu si se hubiesen quedado probablemente fairy tail los habría defendido pero igual hubiésemos perdido y hubiesen destrozado el gremio.

Saberthood también perdió a los dragon slayer. Iniciamos una búsqueda sin éxito alguno, es como di nunca hubieran existido porque todos los dragon slayer se llevaron todos los recuerdos que tenían sus amigos sobre ellos. Yo poseía varias fotos y al día siguiente de saber que te habías ido, cuando volví de fairy tail no había ninguna foto tuya, no estaban…., yo me quería asegurar que fuiste tu quien lo hizo por lo que gray y erza fueron a mi habitación y percibieron un poco de tu poder mágico. A ellos también le sucedió lo mismo todos los recuerdos relacionados con los dragon slayer desaparecieron, es como dije antes es como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Han pasado 2 largos años y hasta el día de hoy no e podido mantener la promesa, pues aun te sigo buscando al igual que todo fairy tail


	2. Chapter 2

holaaa... bueno como ustedes ven soy nueva en esta pagina, pues hace muy poco aprendí a publicar...me fue muy dificil pero lo logré.

me encanta escribir, sobre todo de esta pareja, natsu y lucy.

ojala les guste este fic

Cap 2 aquella arma

**Querida Lucy**

**Hace años que no escribía una carta, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué cuentas? Obvio que eso solo lo sabes tu, la verdad a mi me ha ido bien, estar solo no es tan malo después de todo, me he ido acostumbrando (o simplemente enloquecí)**

**Sabes el otro día estaba casando y escuche cosas como: "supiste, Lucy heartifilia tiene novio" "en serio y ¿Quién es?" "un tal jet". Tienes novio….me alegro por ti Lucy, no sabes cuanto. En cuanto a mi estoy viviendo en el bosque cerca de un río y muy lejos de la ciudad, es aburrido estar aquí todo el rato pero que se puede hacer ¿no? También he oído cosas de gajeel que se enfrento al ejercito porque lo habían encontrado…tranquila, esta bien pudo huir sano y salvo, Wendy, ella esta muy bien, la veo de vez en cuando, esta viviendo a unos kilómetros de donde yo, cada vez que tiene problemas viene aquí y yo le ayudo y como siempre hace luego se disculpa. Y en cuanto a ti aparte de que estas en una relación no se nada mas….**

**Sabes ahora que he estado aquí me he estado dando cuenta de algo…los extraño**

**Natsu drageenil**

Soy un tonto, ¿Por qué escribo cartas? Si Lucy no la va a responder, la verdad cuando supe que tenia novio me alegre mucho por ella pero a la vez no ¿me pregunto el por que?, mi vida a sido solitaria desde hace 2 años, vivo solo, caso solo, como solo, siempre solo, es triste pero es seguro, y lo que dice la carta es lo que siento, de verdad que extraño mucho a todos, a mi familia, a fairy tail

He estado tratando de averiguar de cómo solucionar esto mas no he hallado nada, me enfurece saber que…por la culpa del consejo Wendy, gajeel, todos los dragon slayer estén como yo….me enfurece demasiado

De vez en cuando voy a la ciudad, al doctor pues desde que me recupere de el coma debo hacerme un control, porque la enfermedad que me dejo en coma aun esta en mi cuerpo, temo morir solo, temo morir antes de decirle a Lucy….lo que siento por ella….

En fairy tail (narra Lucy)

-Lucy- pude oír a lo lejos, al mirar venían erza gray con una misión en la mano –tenemos trabajo- dijo erza, me fui inmediatamente con ellos.

Han pasado 2 años desde que Natsu desapareció sin dejar rastro, los dragon slayer, todos, desaparecieron, he tratado de olvidar todo y dejar de buscarles pero no puedo, la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar me persigue…Natsu ¿estas bien?…cierto.

Erza leyó el papel por el viaje y dijo –bien ahora nos dirigimos a un pueblo entre los bosques, llegaremos mañana por la mañana y nuestra tarea es….actuar- dijo erza con brillo en los ojos

Con Natsu (la que narra ahora soy yo)

Natsu iba por el bosque, unas hiervas comenzaron a moverse de manera muy inusual, Natsu comenzó a olfatear –este olor….Wendy- exclamo Natsu para que de seguido apareciera Wendy –Natsu-san…- -¿Qué sucede Wendy?- pregunto Natsu mientras se acercaba a ella –yo…pensaba ir al pueblo mañana por la mañana…solo si quieres- dijo Wendy tímidamente –al pueblo…hace años que no voy- decía Natsu mientras se tocaba la cabeza –ah los siento- dijo Wendy –claro- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Wendy y haciéndole sacar una sonrisa, -bien, esta decidido, mañana por la mañana…Wendy quieres que te vaya a dejar a la cueva – pregunto Natsu con una gran sonrisa –Natsu-san…yo quería decirle aparte de lo del pueblo que yo…no puedo seguir viviendo sola porque….- fue interrumpida –entonces ven conmigo, mi "casa" es bien grande para que vivan 2 personas –pero yo no podría- exclamaba Wendy hasta que Natsu se agacho llegando a su nivel de altura –Wendy….¿te gustaría vivir con migo?- pregunto Natsu, a Wendy se le comenzaron a poner los ojos llorosos –s….si. Dijo entre sollozos

Al día siguiente

Wendy se comenzó a despertar lentamente y cuando despertó completamente comenzó a examinar donde estaba, sentía debajo de su cabeza algo calido pero medio duro y que se movía, levanto la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Natsu, se levanto roja y se separo de Natsu bruscamente, cuando se calmo recordó todo, se alegro al ver que por fin no estaba sola, necesitaba estar con alguien mas….-gracias Natsu-san- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

Natsu se levanto y se dirigieron al pueblo, encapuchado, pues su color de pelo los delataba –ahora que lo pienso ¿a que vinimos al pueblo?- pregunto Natsu –a comprar alimento y a distraernos- dijo Wendy, -entonces, desayunemos aquí- grito Natsu llamando la atención de todos y ganándose una carcajada de parte de Wendy –claro…podemos ir allí o- fue interrumpida pues Natsu agarro la mano de Wendy para sacarla corriendo de allí, es la primera vez luego de 2 años que Natsu comía comida de tiendas

Con Lucy (narra Lucy)

Me desperté como a las 7 de la mañana, erza al igual que gray estaban durmiendo, quería salir a dar una vuelta así que me vestí silenciosamente y huy de la habitación por así decirlo, por el camino me encontré con mucha gente rara y la que mas llamo mi atención fueron unos encapuchados en un restaurante pues el mas grande comía como Natsu… me pregunto como estará. Trate de cambiar el tema pero un fuerte sonido comenzó a sonar hasta divisarse una voz –atención, atención iniciando el modo cazador de dragon slayer- decía, yo me quede impresionada, ¿a que se refería con un cazador de dragon slayer?, los encapuchados que estaban en el restaurante salieron inmediatamente a la calle –primero empezaremos por Natsu drageenil, el dragon slayer de fuego-

Con Natsu (narro yo)

Natsu y Wendy estaban comiendo en el restaurante hasta que sintieron una mirada fija, al mirar de donde provenía se encontraron con Lucy, quien al darse cuenta de que la estaban mirando bajo la mirada y recordó a Natsu, Wendy al mirar a Natsu se percató de que este tenia una cara triste –ya va a pasar todo, solo espera un poco mas- le dijo a Natsu sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, de repente se pudo oír una voz diciendo - atención, atención iniciando el modo cazador de dragon slayer, primero empezaremos por Natsu drageenil, el dragon slayer de fuego- esa ultima oración sorprendió a los 2 dragon slayer -¿como?- dijo Natsu para levantarse y salir rápidamente de el local –empezaremos en 2 minutos primero con dolor corporal- fue lo ultimo que se pudo oír de aquella voz -¿a que se refiere con dolor corporal?- pregunto Natsu alterado –esto no puede ser, se suponía que en este pueblo aquel aparato no existe- decía Wendy, Natsu aun extrañado exigía una explicación –ese aparato es el dragon slayer no hunter (cazador de dragon slayer), al dolor corporal se refiere a que el arma va a emitir una onda que te va a causar dolor insoportable- dijo Wendy apenada –eso…es mi culpa….yo lo siento- decía Wendy mientras negaba con la cabeza, Lucy quien miraba a lo lejos a los 2 encapuchados se comenzó a asustar y a sorprender –eso significa que Natsu esta aquí- dijo Lucy –comenzamos en 3 2 1- dijo la voz para que una onda mágica saliera de una torre

Narra Natsu

Estaba muy nervioso, que tal si me descubren, que tal si no sobrevivo, -3 2 1- fue lo ultimo que pude pensar en forma normal, pues después de este conteo me empecé a sentir mal hasta que un dolor completamente insoportable se apoderaba de mi,"-maldición ….no debo gritar…no debo gritar….es que….duele…duele- pensaba Natsu, caí arrodillado, mientras que me agarraba el pecho y respiraba alteradamente, me duele todo, quiero gritar, necesito gritar –maldición….deténganse….DETEGANSE…..ME DUELEEEEEE- grite sin poder contenerme. Para mi buena suerte no me di cuenta que Wendy invoco una magia que nos transporto a un callejón sin salida que nadie se metía, gritaba desesperado, me dolía todo, era como si…..me estuviese quemando

-en 20 segundos mas se desactiva- dijo nuevamente la voz, Wendy me tenia abrazado, mis lagrimas salían de puro dolor, (tono…lamentable) yo…ya no quiero esto….ya no quiero seguir así, que tomen mi vida si es que desean pero….por favor que se detengan

Narra Lucy

Vi como el encapuchado mas grande fue transportado por la pequeña, me di cuenta que la mas chica era mujer pues se le vio un mechón de pelo, la esencia mágica que dejo era muy notoria por lo que la seguí, llegue a un callejón sin salida, llegue cuando la maquina, esa "torturadora" por así decirlo se detuvo, me encontré con ambos encapuchados pero ambos mirando hacia donde estaba yo, el mas grade estaba inconciente y sangrando de nariz y boca, la capucha le tapaba de los ojos para arriba, mientras que la pequeña solo lloraba y susurraba –Natsu-san….-, dijo Natsu, es lo que acabo de oír, Natsu, era el que estaba hay tirado en el piso y la otra era Wendy, eran Natsu y Wendy frente a mis ojos –Wendy….Natsu ¿son ustedes?- dije conteniéndome el llanto, Wendy me miro y cuando me miro corrió un viento que hizo que su capucha se le saliera, si es Wendy –Lucy-san- dijo esta aterrada, no pude mas, mi llanto salio sin que yo quisiera, me comencé a acercar pero Wendy comenzó a decir unas palabras –tenryu no transportation…..lo siento- dijo Wendy para desaparecer junto con Natsu, yo quede con la mano levantada, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro y sus lagrimas, se fueron otra vez…-MALDCION- grite para caer arrodillada

Narra Wendy

Debía irme, necesitaba irme, Lucy nos vio, eso no es bueno, huy junto con Natsu, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, nos transporte a la cueva donde luego le hice tratamiento, estaba muy mal, me di cuenta que para hacerlo sufrir, se dirigieron a sus nervios, desgraciados, malditos…. ¿por que nos hacen esto?

Narra Natsu

Comencé a abrir los ojos, una silueta de Wendy apareció frente a mi hasta que se hizo fuerte y clara –wen…dy- dije para que esta me mirara, me comencé a sentar, ya no había dolor, Wendy también me hizo un tratamiento –gracias- le dije –Natsu-san yo….lo siento- dijo para largarse a llorar, yo la miraba hasta que le acaricie la cabeza –no pasa nada….debemos irnos de aquí Wendy de seguro alguien nos vio….debemos irnos separados- dije de un dos por tres sorprendiendo a Wendy –nos deberíamos juntar en el bosque de aregeon, la cascada ¿la conoces? (Wendy: si) hay entonces, en 1 semana ¿te parece?- pregunte, Wendy me dijo que si, agarro sus cosas y se fue, yo me quedare mas tiempo aquí en la cueva, limpiándola de nuestra esencia.

Cuando terminé, me encontré con una foto de todo fairy tail, y vi a Lucy, una sonrisa apenada salio de mi –bueno, no hace bien deprimirse, me voy- me dije para mi mismo para irme al bosque

Narra Lucy

-no debe estar muy lejos….deben estar por aquí- me decía a mi misma mientras buscaba en el bosque, Wendy debería ocultar su esencia mágica, para mi suerte no lo hizo, hace media hora dijeron –vamos a comenzar ahora con los oídos-. Quieren torturar a Natsu ahora por los oídos, la imagen de Natsu tirado en el piso todo maltrecho me llena de rabia, debo encontrarlo rápido

Con Natsu

-vamos a comenzar con los oídos- dijo la voz sorprendiendo a Natsu para apresurar el paso

Con Lucy

-maldición, maldición… ¿Dónde se metieron?- preguntaba frustrada -3 2 1- fue lo que oí para oír un gran sonido….me asuste hasta que un grito me asusto mas –AAAAAAAAA MIS…MIS OIDOOOOOOS- se pudo oír. Yo corrí siguiendo la intensidad del grito hasta llegar a una zona abierta y con un acantilado. Hay estaba retorciéndose de dolor mientras se tapaba los oídos –Natsu…- susurre para salir detrás de el pero los guardias del consejo se me adelantaron, Natsu al ver esto con la fuerza que tenia se levanto y comenzó a retroceder pero el sonido aumento haciendo que se detuviera unos segundo –NATSU- grite pero un guardia me atrapo, nuevamente Natsu comenzó a retroceder pero este ignoraba que detrás de el estaba la caída al abismo –NO NATSU…DETENTE…TE VAS A CAER- gritaba desesperada pero no me hoyo, su pie no piso nada por lo que comenzó a caer, en esos segundos un guardia comenzó a hacer magia –balas mágica…fuego- grito el guardia para que unas balas salieran detrás de Natsu y le llegaran –NOOOOOOO- grite, me soltaron y cuando yo Salí corriendo, ya era muy tarde….

Con Natsu

Iba cayendo, herido, baleado, y con ese dolor de oídos tremendos, mi vista comenzó a nublarse adentrándome a un mundo oscuro e infinito….este….es el final

Continuara


End file.
